fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryatroxos
Ryatroxos '(Ree-Uh-Trock-Os) is an extremely powerful ED-level monster that first appears in Monster Hunter: Evolution. |image = |creator = Nrex117|elements = None|weaknesses = |habitats = Primeval Coastline, Elysian Falls, Scalding Plateau, Glacial Pinnacle, Ancient Basin, Underhive, Heartlands, Salt Plains, Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Coral Highlands, Rotten Vale, Elder's Recess, Hoarfrost Reach and Guiding Lands.|move = Toxin Explosion}} Physiology Ryatroxos is a quadrupedal wyvern that has a body structure reminiscent to those of Elder Dragons such as Kushala Daora and Velkhana. The hide of this monster is dark gray in color and possess a white striping pattern, the hide is covered in many large spikes, scutes and an armadillosuchus-like shell. The head of Ryatroxos possess a dimetrodon-like skull that has a small beak-like structure at the tip of its snout, the jaws are filled with many recurved teeth and a large pair tusks on the lower jaw. The head of this monster is covered in many sharp horn-like crests that are a striking red in color. The limbs of this monster are held directly underneath its body and are heavily built, each of its three digits and dewclaws possessing large curved claws. The tail of Ryatroxos is long and robust and ends in a cluster of large serrated spines. Behavior Ryatroxos is a large, nomadic and aggressive hypercarnivore monsters, prone to wandering vast distances in search of prey. Its status as a super-predator allows it to overtake the territory of any monster that stands in its path. Ryatroxos is known to prey upon large monsters and is even prone to cannibalize smaller members of their own species. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Ryatroxos is a large and powerful apex predator that is easily able to assert itself as top predator in practically all the environments it inhabits. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Ryatroxos are highly territorial predators and are known to actively hunt and kill other predatory species that trespass on its territory whether they are large or small. Tracks Ryatroxos is capable of leaving behind multiple tracks that hunters can use in tracking them. The tracks that can be found include '"Footprints", "Volatile Toxic Mucus", "Blasted Scratches" and "Shed Scales". Specific Locale Interactions Ryatroxos doesn't have any locale specific interactions. Special Behaviors Ryatroxos doesn't have any special behaviors. Abilities Ryatroxos is a physically powerful monster that is capable of tearing into foes with its strong jaws and swiping with its large and robust forelimbs. It is capable of firing plumes and projectiles of nitrotoxin gas at its foes, these projectiles are capable of leaving pools at the area of impact that can inflict poison and blastblight these pools will eventually explode after shifting colors from purple to a hot orange. Ryatroxos is capable of trampling hunters with its charging attacks, it is also capable of pouncing on hunters from a great distance. Ryatroxos is also capable of using its long flexible tail to whip and slash hunters and other monsters with swift yet powerful attacks that can leave deep bleeding cuts. When in a state of rage Ryatroxos will create explosions with its physical attacks and it will be capable of firing larger and farther reaching plumes of its nitrotoxin poison. The longer it is in this rage state it will begin to accumulate energy which terminates in a large scale explosion of poisonous gas and blastblight particles. The bites of a Ryatroxos are capable of inflicting paralysis on hunters and other monsters. Rage and Tired States * Rage state: When enraged, the scutes covering the body of Ryatroxos and its claws will begin glow a hot orange in color, Ryatroxos will begin to exhale clouds of poisonous vapor. When in this state Ryatroxos physical attacks will generate small but powerful explosions. * Tired state: When tired Ryatroxos will begin to droll toxic saliva and will fail at using its ranged projectile attacks. Mounts Ryatroxos is mounted at three areas its neck, back and tail. The hunter will strike the fanged wyvern as it violently flails about in its attempt to shake the hunter off. If the hunter fails the mount the Ryatroxos will rear up on its back legs and fall onto its back crushing them and dealing high damage In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Sphenacodontoidea * Order: Pelycosaur * Suborder: Dracothischia * Family: Magnasauridae * Subfamily: Megalosquaminae * Genus: Dynamosquama * Species: D. maximus Ryatroxos is speculated to be a uniquely evolved member of the Fanged Wyvern classification that shares a distant relation to other monsters such as Tobi-Kadachi and Odogaron, however there is an ongoing debate regarding the classification of Ryatroxos and its closest relative Magnatroxos. Despite having many traits and features associated with Brute Wyverns, Ryatroxos shares no relation with them. Habitat Range Due to the Ryatroxos' near-permanent nomadic lifestyle, it's not entirely certain where the Ryatroxos is capable of living, though it's not far-fetched to assume that it can live just about anywhere. Ryatroxos is found living in every environment in both the New World and the Gondwa Continent, although sightings of ancient skeletons similar in appearance to Ryatroxos have been reported in the Old World it is currently unknown if this monster lives on that continent. Ecological Niche Ryatroxos easily assert themselves as apex monsters in whatever environment they pass through, and are known for disrupting the food chains of locales they invade. While easily capable of hunting smaller monsters such as Cados, Topox and Burranoth these fearsome wyverns are more often drawn to much larger prey. Monsters such as Tetsucabra, Pugadeon, Dodogama, Sicarapax and even Rathian are known to be preyed upon by this fearsome carnivore. Ryatroxos faces fierce competition from other predators and territorial monsters such as Rathalos, Tigrex, Tahnastyx and Zinogre, but even these powerful monsters need to be wary when confronting a Ryatroxos. The only monsters capable of challenging a Ryatroxos are Elder Dragons and the equally ferocious and temperamental invader monsters such as Rajang, Ferogul and Tautogoth. Biological Adaptations Ryatroxos are endowed with heavy, powerful muscles, giving them the strength to overpower their prey. The bones of a Ryatroxos are filled with air sacks that allow them to be lighter than their large size would suggest, these air sacks also double as shock absorbers and allow this monster to shrug off powerful blows and explosions, these traits are unusual for a squamate. Despite looking lightly armored compared to other monsters, Ryatroxos actually possess a large amount of sub-dermal armor plates located underneath its scaly hide, even its small beady scales possess boney cores giving this monster a deceptively hard hide, this adaptation evolved as a way to help it resist the explosions created by its nitrotoxin poison and to allow for increased agility. Ryatroxos possess powerful ailment sacs located near its lungs that produce an unusual type of poison known as nitrotoxin, this poison possess explosive properties similar to the slime mold found living on Brachydios, Ryatroxos is capable breathing a stream of explosive poison gas at its foes. Similar to some reptiles, Ryatroxos is capable of regenerating its tail if it gets severed and shedding its old skin as it grows, unlike those reptiles however Ryatroxos possess a warm blooded metabolism. The saliva of Ryatroxos possess neurotoxic properties and is capable of paralyzing prey with its bites. Behavior Ryatroxos are relentless, aggressive predators with surprising skills in battle. These skills have made hunters consider them to be one of the most intelligent and powerful fanged wyverns. Their territories are marked with singe marks from their corrosive venom. These monsters are mainly active during the day thus making them diurnal. Although typically solitary creatures, adult Ryatroxos are known to pair up when they mate for a short while. Adult females will typically make a nest and lay a clutch of leathery eggs ranging from 35-50 in total. The mother will defend her nest mound and protect her young after they hatch for about a year before they are left to fend for themselves. If the young stick around for too long they risk becoming food to their former caregiver. Damage Effectiveness Damage Types Element Effectiveness Status Effectivenes Breakable Parts and Shiny Drops Breakable Parts * Head(1): The large fangs on the Ryatroxos' jaw will become chipped. * Head(2): The distinct crests atop the Ryatroxos' head will break and be damaged. * Forelimb: Either of the arm and shoulder spikes will be damaged. * Body(1): The large scutes adoring the back will become damaged and chipped. * Body(2): Large scars will appear on the Ryatroxos' back. * Tail(1): The scutes at the end of the tail will become chipped and broken. * Tail(2): Part of the tail will be severed off. Shiny Item Drops Material Items * Lrg Wyvern Tear * Ryatroxos Scale+ * Ryatroxos Claw+ * Atrox Fang+ * Ryatroxos Scute+ * Ryatroxos Crest+ Slinger Ammo When Ryatroxos receives a high damage impact from either hunters or another monster, it can drop Bomb Pods for the hunter's slinger. Carves High Rank Carves G-Rank Carves: Interactions with other Monsters High Tier Monsters * Vs Odogaron and Ebony Odogaron: The two fanged wyverns growl while circling one another. The Ryatroxos lunges towards the smaller wyvern grabbing the Odogaron by the head with it's jaws. The Odogaron manages to struggle out if the larger wyverns jaws and attempts to climb and attack the larger wyverns back, only to have its tail grabbed by the Ryatroxos. The Ryatroxos then pulls the Odogaron off it's back and slams it onto the ground dealing very high damage and poisoning the Odogaron. (Ryatroxos wins) * Vs Zinogre and Stygian Zinogre: The two wyverns size each other up, Zinogre begins to howl and charge up it's elemental energy. The Ryatroxos then roars at the Fanged wyvern, agitating it and causing it to attempt to attack it with it's forelimb, the Ryatroxos then charges and grabs the Zinogre by the head with its jaws, the Ryatroxos then slams the Zinogre onto it's back with great force dealing very high damage, the Ryatroxos then roars triumphantly as the Zinogre is stunned and poisoned on the ground. The Ryatroxos then roars triumphantly as the Zinogre flees the area. (Ryatroxos win) * Vs Anjanath and Fulgur Anjanth: The two wyverns growl while circling one another. The Brute Wyvern attempts to threaten the rival monster with a thunderous roar and attempts to attack the fanged wyvern. The Ryatroxos dodges the oncoming attack and grabs the brute wyverns by the throat and slams them into the ground with great force. The Ryatroxos then fires a plume of its explosive venom at the downed brute wyvern dealing very high damage and inflicting poison. The Ryatroxos then roars triumphantly as the brute wyvern flees the area. (Ryatroxos wins) * Vs Tigrex, Nargacuga and Barioth: The wyverns begin to size each other up while roaring ferociously. The pseudowyvern begins by lunging at the Ryatroxos in an attempt to pounce on it but is quickly caught by the fanged wyverns jaws and it effortlessly thrown to the ground and viscously dragged across the terrain before being thrown away by the Ryatroxos dealing very high damage and poisoning the pseudowyvern. The Ryatroxos then roars triumphantly as the pseudowyvern flees the area. (Ryatroxos wins) * Vs Yian Garuga, Rathian and Pink Rathian: The two wyverns will roar at one another in an attempt to threaten one another. They Ryatroxos will attempt to slam its tail into the encroaching winged wyvern. The Bird/Flying Wyvern will take to the air in a successful attempt to dodge the incoming attack and will retaliate with a aerial tail flip which strikes the side of the Ryatroxos, but has little to no effect in harming the powerful fanged wyvern. The Ryatroxos will then lunge towards the aerial wyverns tail with its jaws. The Fanged Wyvern will then pull the winged wyvern out of the air and slam it into the ground dealing very high damage to the Bird/Flying Wyvern. (Ryatroxos Wins) * Vs Diablos: The two wyverns size each other up, diablos roars aggressively while Ryatroxos growls and eyes it's foe. The Diablos attempts to charge at the Ryatroxos, but the large fanged wyvern dodges the horns of the desert tyrant and grabs the neck of the Diablos with its powerful jaws. The Ryatroxos then slams the Diablos to the ground and roars triumphantly leaving the Diablos poisoned and flailing on the ground, having dealt very high damage. (Ryatroxos win) * Vs Kirin: The two monsters begin by sizing each other up. The Ryatroxos lunges towards the Kirin and grabs it by the skull with it's jaws and throws it to the ground which poisons the Kirin and deals very high damage. The fanged wyvern attempts to maul the Kirin again but is stunned by a lightning bolt used by the elder dragon. The Kirin will then flee the area as the Ryatroxos is paralyzed. While the Ryatroxos is paralyzed Kirin will flee the area. (Ryatroxos wins) * Vs Deviljho and Savage Deviljho: The two wyverns begin roaring ferociously at one another. The Deviljho lunges towards the fanged wyvern and wraps it's fearsome maw around it's neck. The brute wyvern begins to lift up it's foe and slam it violently into the ground twice dealing high damage. The Ryatroxos manages to wrestle out of the brute wyverns jaws and knocks it away with a blow of it's spiked tail. The fanged wyvern then jumps onto the brute wyvern on it's side and pulls it to the ground where it begins to tear into the downed jho with it's venomous bites and fearsome claws dealing very high damage and poisoning the brute wyvern before it is kicked off. The two monsters then roar at one another and a random one will leave the area. (Tie both take damage) * Vs Kushala Daora: The two monsters roar ferociously at each other while sizing one another up. Ryatroxos lunges towards the kushala only to miss as the storm dragon takes to the air. The dragon retaliates by generating a large twister on the ground near the fanged wyvern which knocks the Ryatroxos onto the ground dealing high damage. The Kushala then grabs the downed fanged wyvern and attempts to maul it only for the Ryatroxos to grab the storm dragon by the throat and pulls the dragon to the ground dealing very high damage and inflicting poison. The monsters then roar at one another and a random one will leave the area. (Tie both take damage.) * Vs Nergigante and Ruiner Nergigante: The two violent monsters begin roaring at one another while sizing the other up. The Nergigante attacks first by launching itself towards the rival monster and pins the Ryatroxos to the ground with it's powerful forelimbs and begins to rip and tear at the downed fanged wyvern with it's razor sharp thorns and strong jaws dealing high damage. The Ryatroxos manages to wrestle the the extinction dragon off and fires a powerful plume of explosive poison that explodes in a large toxic cloud knocking the dragon to the ground and breaking most of it's thorns. The blast deals high damage and poison's the Nergigante. Both monsters will leave the area after the turf war. (Tie both take damage) Notes * Ryatroxos uses a modified Elder Dragon animation skeleton despite being classified as a Fanged Wyvern. * Ryatroxos has no low rank carves as it can only be encountered during certain high rank quests and above. * When low on stamina Ryatroxos will either hunt smaller monsters, feed from a carcass or feed on weakened, sleeping or dead large monsters. * Ryatroxos tail can be severed after it is scarred. * Ryatroxos Crest and head can be damaged. * Ryatroxos roar requires HG earplugs to block. Trivia * Ryatroxos takes inspiration from many from various species of animals, some real and others fictional. The main inspirations for ryatroxos were the mythological drakes and wingless dragons and the real word animals dimetrodon, dilophosaurs and fasolasuchus. * Ryatroxos used to be called Atroxlong. Theme Gallery Ryatroxos colored by thegreatestloverart.jpg Ryatroxos artwork by EmilyStepp.PNG Ryatroxos Render by Nrex117.PNG Ryatroxos Recolor by Emily Stepp.PNG Ryatroxos Complete by Nrex117.PNG Ryatroxos head and skeletal by Nrex117.PNG Ryatroxos Icon by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis.png Monster Hunter Evolution Artwork by Emily Stepp.PNG Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Iconic Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Nrex117 Category:Fanged Wyvern